The Road to Love: A Story of Jem and Faith
by ashland
Summary: A look at how the relationship between Jem and Faith may have developed from RV to RofI. Written from Jem's POV.
1. Moonlight Musings

Moonlight Musings

Jem Blythe laid down his book and rubbed his tired eyes vigorously. He didn't know the time but he felt he had been in the garret for hours, studying for his entrance exam into Queen's Academy. The sounds of gay young spirits floating up from Rainbow Valley had long since gone, and the majesty of the full moon had risen to full splendor in the inky sky. It's luminescent light filled Jem's own "fortress of solitude," evoking an atmosphere conducive to the kind of reflecting that one rarely felt comfortable doing in the light of the day. It wove its spell over Jem's tired mind and he found his thoughts drifting to a certain golden haired creature, with ruddy cheeks, sparkling eyes, and a rosy mouth that was more often than not fixed with a merry smile. Faith Meredith had been occupying Jem's private thoughts more and more frequently in the course of the past few months, ever since the realization had dawned on him that as soon as he left for Queen's their charmed circle would be broken and Faith would no longer be a part of his everyday existence. He was great chums with all of the Merediths of course, and he would miss his brothers and sisters terribly, not to mention Mother and Dad, and Susan. But somehow, the thought of leaving Faith resulted in a queer ache in his heart that was quite different from the other pain. Jem was not quite sure how to interpret his feelings when it came to Faith. He knew he felt differently about her than he did about Una or Mary Vance, neither of them could make his heart skip a beat with only a sidelong glance. But for goodness sake! He was only thirteen and she, eleven. Jem groaned and laid his head down on cool, smooth surface of the table, his naturally sensible nature grappling with the complete irrationality elicited by first love. He head argued that he was much too young to be in love and yet his heart was telling him that he and Faith belonged together, just as Mother and Dad belonged together. Hadn't Dad told him that from the first moment he had seen her, he knew that his heart belonged to Mother? And after all, his parents had been just about his and Faith's ages when they had met. But no, it would never do to confess to Faith that he had been hiding a secret love for her. The news would probably frighten her half to death and ruin their jolly friendship. It had taken years for Dad to confess his feelings to Mother, but then again, Jem thought smilingly to himself, Mother and Dad hadn't been the best of chums either. Nevertheless, he and Faith _were _very good chums and he wanted to keep it that way. No, he would not tell her, he would keep it a carefully guarded secret, hidden deep in his boyish heart, and only when the time was right, would Faith know that Jem Blythe was, and would be, completely devoted to her until the day he died. With his mind resolutely made up, Jem yawned, stretched and headed downstairs for a well deserved good night's sleep and a foray into the uninhibited world of his dreams.


	2. Let the Piper Come

_AN: As I forgot to include it in my first chapter…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of L.M. Montgomery's lovely characters, settings or situations.**_

_Ok, on with the show-_

Let the Piper Come

"Let the Piper come and welcome," cried Jem. "I'll follow him gladly round and round the world!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jem felt a little sheepish. He had not meant to be quite so zealous. But Walter's words had swept through him like a fire, igniting his passionate desire to be a soldier and bravely defend home and country on some distant battlefield. There was also the fact that he could never quite help showing off just a little bit when Faith was around, but now he feared he had embarrassed himself in front of the aforementioned damsel. However, when Jem chanced a look in her direction, Faith was smiling up at him in merriment and perhaps, could it be, admiration and pride shining out of those wonderful eyes of hers? Jem felt his heart thrill, and then remembered the promise he had made to himself; tomorrow he would leave for Queen's with Faith's friendship-nothing more, and he knew that for the time being, it would be enough.

A moment later, Jem was distracted when Jerry jumped up beside him, clapped him on the back, and pledged to, "dutifully follow his comrade to the ends of the earth and back!" Jem grinned back at his loyal friend, though Jerry had made his declaration in a lighthearted fashion, Jem knew that behind every word dwelled a resolve and steadfastness that would propel him to follow through with his promise the moment the first strains of the Piper's music were heard.

"Oh!" cried Faith with flashing eyes and brilliant cheeks, "If only I were a boy, not even Henry Warren's ghost could keep me away!" They all laughed, remembering the scare Mary Vance's ghost tale had given Faith, Una, and Carl.

"I'm sure you would find a way even so, sister of mine, said Jerry with a smile. "And just think how all the old folk in the Glen and over harbor would gossip then!"

"Yes," agreed Jem, "I can just hear old Kitty Alec now, "Those Manse youngsters have no sense of propriety. That Meredith girl should be home working on her needlepoint, not off gallivanting on the other side of the world." They all laughed with merriment at Jem's impersonation and he chuckled along with them, but though he joked on the outside, inwardly Jem knew that Faith was one of the bravest and most selfless people he knew and he would be proud to walk into battle with her at his side.


	3. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

The ten o'clock train pulled into Glen St. Mary station the next morning, snorting and steaming like one of the mythical dragons in Walter's tales of knights and ladies and great deeds of yore. The sight of it filled Jem with excitement, fear, and sadness, coupled with a strange sense of loss. Gone were the days of his youth; no longer would he be free to run gaily through the sun-dappled world of Rainbow Valley, unburdened with the cares of adult responsibility. For a moment he wished that he could be Peter Pan, that eternal spirit of youth in a new play by the Scottish playwright, Mr. J.M. Barrie, and refuse to grow up and accept the duties of manhood. But then an image of Faith emerged through his defiant thoughts and he quickly repented, deciding that growing up couldn't be all bad when one of the perks was reaching an age when he could finally divulge his feelings for that sweet creature of his fancy. He quickly resolved to see the road that lay before him with new eyes, on which he would ride forth like a gallant knight on his iron steed, ready to face all obstacles with courage and valor.

They had all come to see him off, Mother, Dad, Susan, brothers, sisters, the entire Meredith clan, and even Mary Vance. He said goodbye to each in turn, realizing in the process, how much they all meant to him. When he came to Faith, he hitched a nonchalant smile on his face, "Goodbye," he said casually, "don't get into too many scraps while I'm away Miss. Faith Meredith. I'm sure with Walter acting as your own personal bodyguard you don't have much use of me," he added in what he hoped was an offhand way.

"Jem Blythe, don't think for one minute that I'm going to accept a _lecture_ as a proper goodbye," said Faith with mock severity, and to Jem's surprise she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. "Now tell me you'll miss me while you're away and that you'll write me from time to time regarding the exciting activities of an Academy boy." Recovering from the initial shock of the hug, Jem gave Faith a genuine smile, assured her he would miss her most dreadfully, and promised to keep her up-to-date on life at Queen's.

The conductor was shouting his final warning, Jem hurried to board the train, turning for one last glance at the smiling, waving crowd behind him. He strained to remember each dear face, forcing his mind to record a mental snapshot which he could carry with him around the bend in the road.


End file.
